theplutyrianencyclopaediafandomcom-20200213-history
Controversies and Criticism of DinoHunt Corp
Summary While DinoHunt Corp is regularly praised for its sustainability efforts, charity donations, and customer satisfaction, it is also implicated in a number of controversies. Crater City Incident By far the greatest controversy over DinoHunt Corp stems from the disaster that befell the FMM Solar System colony of Crater City. Hunter Deaths and Treatment of Clients Although a contract is shown to every prospective Hunter, DinoHunt still receives public criticism for neglecting to properly emphasize the dangers involved with hunting the fauna of UV-32. Deaths occur quite frequently, at one point in numbers high enough to arouse the company to venture into areas like the dinosaur zoo, which currently brings in about 40% of its profits as of 2272. Early in the first Hunting Program, Hunting Tours were not as closely monitored or controlled as they are today. Ancient monuments, for example, were often chipped at by people intending to bring pieces of UV-32 home. Meanwhile, human bodily remains were routinely left on the ground in plain view of the next Hunter. To address these issues, a body camera and tracker is now fitted to each Hunter's clothing. This allows the company to warp away anyone who intentionally causes damage to structures or exacts abject cruelty upon the animals. The tracking device also gives the company knowledge of where the Hunter has died so that their remains can be removed from the area. The implications of this, however, have caused concerns about privacy but more significantly have given DinoHunt unprecedented secrecy regarding peoples' causes of death. Sport Hunting Closure to Prospective Researchers Animal Nomenclature The process by which the animals of FMM UV-32 are named continues to receive academic criticism for its adherence to already-existing analogues from Earth's fossil record. In particular, animals such as Allosaurus and Ankylosaurus are cited as examples of how flawed this system is; their skeletons look nothing like those of their Earth counterparts. Even those that do bear strong skeletal resemblance, such as the Woolly Mammoth, could not possibly be members of the same species, and thus not deserving of the same names. Defenders of this naming style point to the fact that almost every animal on the planet has some kind of rough Earthly analogue. Meanwhile, UV-32's fauna being similar to that of prehistoric Earth has given rise to the theory that dinosaurs are a reoccurring universal inevitability. As one commentator put it, "there could be a thousand breeds of three-horned reptile out there, so why not call them all Triceratops?" Supernatural Phenomena Several of the areas available for Hunters exhibit strange occurrences, typically associated with their Ancient structures. Most are aural; sudden noises, humming sounds, and even chanting voices. At worst, however, the phenomena has resulted in Hunters' deaths. The Dory Oasis, for example, contains a chamber housing what seems to be a shrine that, if tread upon, is lethal. DinoHunt has explained this as being a result of natural radioactive forces, but reasons that closing off the chamber would simply arouse unwarranted suspicions of a cover-up. Similarly, the Gold Pile at the heart of the Ancient City has remained suspiciously the same size over the area's five years of availability to Hunters. Rumors claim that this is because all who touch the pile are transformed into gold. DinoHunt, however, insists that this is actually because people who try to steal the gold are warped back to the base and any stolen gold is returned to the pile by company employees. Currently, DinoHunt reasons that there is nothing for them to hide, and that the only lethal areas associated with Ancient remains come from unrelated natural sources. Risidual Effects on the FMM Solar System DinoHunt's continuing positive economic influence on colonies inhabiting its solar system is often cited as the main reason for allowing the company to operate so freely. However, some scholars attribute the corporation's activities to the increased crime in many of these colonies. Category:DinoHunt Corp Category:Lore